Ben: A Minecraft Story Part 7
Category:Stories Category:Ben: A Minecraft Story Series Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles This was part 7 in the Ben: A Minecraft Story series. Characters Ben Tommy Jessica Ghasts Magma Cubes Steave The Wither Summary Ben's journey to find the other blue team member, with Tommy, and Jessica continues. Their adventure is in the nether, and they must fight the mobs and find the other member, to create a bigger and better team, and better chance of winning the PvP match… Story Jessica: I'm hot. Makes sense, 'cause we're in the nether. Tommy: We have to make sure we don't get killed. We're probably not the only people here. There's also ghasts, wither skeletons, magma cu- Ben: We know the list of nether mobs. Tommy: Ok... Ben: Why, just why do I ALWAYS spawn in nether forts when I go to the nether? Jessica: I dunno. A ghast flies past the fortress. It's eyes turn red with pure anger. It makes a deafening sound, and shoots a fireball out of it's mouth. Tommy, Ben, and Jessica get hit by the blast, knocking them backwards. Ben: I do NOT want to break my armor from burning! Jessica: The pain! The ghast gets angry, and shoots another fireball from it's mouth. Tommy saves the three of them by knocking it back at the ghast. Ben: THANK YOU! Tommy: No problem! Ben shoots the ghast twice with his bow and it dies. Another one comes and shoots a fireball, lighting the enemies on fire for a few seconds, knocking them backward, and knocking Jessica off the edge. Jessica: Help! Ben: I'll... Tommy: She's gone. Just gone. Jessica pulls a fire resistance potion out of her inventory and drinks it, just before she splashes into the lava. She swims to the surface with just a minute of fire resistance. Jessica: Fudge. I need to get to the fort before I start getting hurt from the burning. I don't have any blocks… my inventory is filled with potions. I'll get rid of this resistance potion. Jessica throws out her resistance potion, and starts mining netherrack and gets 64 soon. She builds to the fort. Jessica: Hello. Tommy: You're alive! A ghast fires a fireball at Jessica, Tommy, and Ben. BOOM! Ben: No! No! My SWORD!! Ben's diamond sword falls into lava. Ben takes it out quickly. Ben: That was a close- A magma cube comes to the island the three are on, and swallows the sword. Ben grabs out his sharpness 2 iron sword. He slices the cube in half, then kills the other cubes. He gets smacked right in the back by a player. Steave: Hello, Wither. Ben: STEAVE!?! You… will… REGRET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! Steave: No I won't. I'm sorry for the deletion of your things. I don't care that I'm perma-banned! I never wanted to do your fudging stupid parkour, with the awful scenery! Ben: Take… that… BACK!!! Ben backs up twelve blocks, then runs as fast as he can, knocking over Steave. Steave gets up, then Ben backs up thirteen blocks, and runs straight into Steave, and he loses his left arm. Steave: How DARE YOU! Ben: Now that you are banned from the parkour, I might as well ban you from the server itself! Steave: Oh no!! I'm so scared!! WitherFudgeGaming is gonna ban me! Ben: Shut up. Steave, with his one arm, builds a T with soul sand. He places wither skeleton skulls on two of the blocks. Steave: Bye, toddler. He places the last block. Ben: I'm not... KA-BOOOM! Next